Hellsing DxD : The Nosferatu
by WarriorMan199456
Summary: The Hellsing Organization has remained a mysterious but intriguing group for many years. The Director of Hellsing had settled down long ago. What would happen if one of her relatives had managed to come in contact with the most powerful entity of Hellsing?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome readers to my first Anime crossover story. **

**This is an AU story where Issei is related to the Hellsing family, and his first meeting with everyone's favorite Vampire.**

**I wanted to try something new, so I made a High School DxD/Hellsing Crossover. If you consider reading all this, know that, I'm not going to focus all of my time on this particular one, so I'm labeling it as a pseudo-oneshot fanfic.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**At The Hellsing Organization in London**

A woman in her 50's stood diligently as she pressed the speaker button in her office. She had creamy brown skin, blue eyes, and long blonde hair.

"Hellsing Organization. What's your purpose for calling here?" The woman demanded in a collected tone.

"Mother?" said a male voice.

There was a slight widening of the woman's eyes as she heard the familiar voice. She hadn't heard that voice in a long time. The owner of that voice had long since left London, deciding to go to Japan to live on. Why this person was calling her all of a sudden invoked a sense of curiosity within her.

"…It's been a while, Arthur."

"Yes, it has. How have you been?"

"…Just pleasant." The woman said.

"…"

"…"

It wasn't so much that the mother and son had a strained relationship. They still had familial ties with each other. Seeing as the woman had a collected air about her, and rarely showed any sentimentality, it was normal for her now to show any emotional responses towards her son.

"Is there for a reason for you calling here?"

"Actually there is," The man began. "It's my son's birthday."

"…Issei?" The woman questioned.

"Yep. Your little grandson's turning 6 today."

"…I see. I'll make sure to send him a present in the mail."

"Well, thank you. But…he actually told us what he wanted to do for his birthday."

"And how does this involve me, Arthur?"

"Well…he actually wants to see you."

"…"

"…"

The silence shared between Arthur and his mother became even more awkward. The woman didn't know what to say about this situation.

"He wants to visit me?" The woman questioned.

"Well, yeah. Issei was wondering if he had any grandparents, and one thing led to another..."

"One thing led to another?" The woman repeated dryly as she scoffed.

She heard and read about her grandson a number of times when Arthur sent her letters. When she wasn't busy participating in her role as the Director of the Hellsing Organization, she often read the letters her son sent her.

In any normal situation, she might have considered letting her grandson come visit her. After all, she had mellowed out a bit after thirty long years. But…due to the fact that two other beings lived in the Hellsing Mansion, the woman didn't feel confident with her grandson coming to the mansion.

She honestly didn't know how she was able to shield her son from the life she had endured decades ago. After all, even she knew that the government agencies would no doubt take over her organization in such a short time. That is why she refused to include Arthur in the next heir of the Hellsing Organization.

Despite this, this wasn't the only thing that worried her. The two beings that lived in the Hellsing Mansion, were the problem. Sure, one of them at least had some traces of emotional humanity. The other however…

The woman shook her head, and turned her attention back to the speaker on her phone.

"What an unexpected question."

"I'm sorry to have asked so suddenly, mother. But Issei really seems so excited to meet you."

'I can only imagine why.' The woman thought dryly.

If she agreed to her son's suggestion then she would have to be quick about enforcing some rules to her servants. She pondered that the police girl might bear some pleasant thoughts to her grandson. The other being within her house, however, she didn't even want to think about that. Even though her first servant was deeply loyal to her, the servant was known as the pinnacle of cruelty and mischief.

After a few moments of standing still, the woman then narrowed her eyes.

"How long should it take for you to get here?" She said after a long silence.

* * *

**The Hyoudou Residence**

A man with brown hair and brown eyes covered by glasses was sitting in his chair, trembling with excitement. Arthur Hyoudou smiled widely as he placed the phone down.

"It's a good day, indeed. She accepted! Issei's gonna be so excited!"

"Arthur? What's all the yelling?"

Arthur turned around to face his wife. His wife had a creamy white coloration, with long brown hair in a ponytail.

"Sorry dear. It's just that I'm so happy. Mother agreed for us to visit the Hellsing Organization."

Mrs. Hyoudou widened her eyes in surprise. Out of all the times she has seen Arthur's mother, she knew her to be a very strict woman. She could be polite, but a little cold at times.

"She actually said yes?" Mrs. Hyoudou questioned.

"Yes she did," Arthur said as he nodded. "I can't wait to tell Issei!"

* * *

**One Day Later at the Hellsing Mansion**

Arthur's mother sighed as she watched the clock. Knowing her son, he was probably bouncing off the walls like a certain blood-crazed-

The woman shook her head as she rubbed her forehead.

"Integra?"

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the daughter of Arthur Hellsing, looked behind her to see a young woman with short, blonde-colored hair and red eyes. Her left arm seemed to be a formless mass of chaotic and orange shadow matter in the shape of a tendril. She was dressed in a red-yellow Hellsing uniform and tall brown boots.

"…Seras."

Seras Vicotria smiled as she stood next to Integra.

"Are you feeling all right? You looked worried."

"…Worried is an understatement. Where is…"

Sera blinked several times at the woman, before she smiled.

"Master's taking a 'enthusiastic' walk."

"Hmm." Integra hummed as she crossed her arms.

Raising an eyebrow at her master, Sera tilted her head.

"What are you so worried about? I'm sure Master won't even think to harm your son's family. After all, they have the blood of Hellsing within them."

"Humph. Still, knowing the vampire is…prone to screwing with people…that doesn't reassure me."

"Hmm. I've never thought I'd see Integra Hellsing become an old Obaa-chan." Seras teased as she giggled.

"…"

"…Inte-"

Seras was cut off by a bullet that almost cleaned her head off.

"Hey! I was just kidding!"

* * *

**One Day Later**

"Arthur. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you two, mom."

Integra nodded to her son as she looked at his new family. She could see that he had a beautiful wife, along with a small child in the mother's arms. Despite the fact that her grandson was in his mother's arms, Integra noticed that the child was actually quite small.

"And who is this little tot?' Integra asked dryly as she took out a cigarette.

Even at times like these, she had never got off of her habit of cigarettes. Arthur's smile faltered at the sight of his mother smoking, but he knew that he could never surpass Integra's stubbornness.

Integra rose an eyebrow as she looked at her grandson. He seemed to have taken his physical features from Arthur, and his soft facial features from Mrs. Hyoudou. If Integra had ever seen a innocent-looking child like this thirty years ago, she probably wouldn't have batted an eye at it and resumed to her duties as Hellsing's Director.

"Issei," Arthur began as he looked to his son. "This is your grandmother Integra. You want to say hi to her?"

Moving his attention from his father to his grandmother, Issei's eyes widened at Integra, who gained an amused look on her face.

'I'm not that old, am I?'

Her eyes then widened at what a certain police girl had teased her about the day before.

'Damn that Seras!'

Unaware of his grandmother's thoughts, Issei moved his sight to the inside section of the mansion and his eyes widened. It was almost instantaneous, but he could have sworn he had seen a aura of white move around the hallways.

"Well, now that introductions are over," Integra began as she puffed out smoke. "Shall we go inside?"

* * *

**In the Hallways of Hellsing**

Since Integra was confident that Seras and her first servant were completely hidden away from her son and his family, she allowed Issei to roam around the house. As long as he was within their sight, was the only condition.

The little Issei widened his eyes as he looked around the surroundings of the mansion of the Hellsing Organization. He looked up to see a formal picture of a pale woman. As Issei stared at the picture, the walls which held the picture suddenly protruded out a series of arrows.

Issei widened his eyes in terror as he ducked down to avoid the arrows. He cried out as he felt an arrow pierce through his skin. As he looked up, he saw the wall suddenly open sideways, revealing a shelter which would allow him to save himself from the arrows.

Quickly running into the safe place, the young Issei breathed out a sigh of relief.

_SLAM_

The six-year-old Issei widened his eyes in shock as the door closed from behind him, trapping him inside. As he looked behind him, he found that he couldn't see anything.

"T-too dark." The little tot murmured as he walked forward into the dungeon.

As he walked forward into the dark tunnel, Issei looked up to see a formless mass of shadow matter floating above the dark trenches of the dungeon.

The young tot took a step back from the horror in front of him. Suddenly, an eye appeared within the mass of the shadows, and it seemed to narrow, as though in amusement and/or curiosity.

"What's this?" The shadow said. "A foolish little toddler standing in my abode? Right when I was about to go to sleep, no less. Hmm, perhaps I need to teach you a lesson in manners."

Issei whimpered at the monstrous and cruel tone of the voice.

The form chuckled in great amusement as it began to take a shape.

'Oh how I love messing with these pathetic mortals. It's not like Integra to allow someone into the Hellsing Mansion. Regardless, if she knew the fools or not. Oh well, it doesn't bother me. I was feeling quite famished anyway.'

The shadow suddenly floated towards Issei in a quick motion. Issei tried to run away from the shadow, and as the shadow seem to give a sinister smirk, it suddenly formed a large mouth, ready to bite and tear the boy to bloody shreds.

Until it spotted the blood pouring out from the boy's skin. Widening its eyes, the shadow formed a long tongue and went to lick the boy's blood, causing the boy to tremble in fear. Retracting its tongue back to its form, the shadow savored the taste of the blood, until its eyes widened once again.

'…This is unprecedented.' The shadow said in a slightly surprised tone.

As it looked at the scared child, the shadow scoffed in irritation.

'It seems that this child is a relative of my Master. Integra would probably be angry at me if I ate the child. Such a shame. I was feeling hungry too.'

As the shadow listened to Issei's whimpering, it rolled its eyes, and began to take on a different form. Issei, rubbing his eyes, widened them when he saw that the shadow's appearance began to change.

The shadow took the form of a young teenage girl with long raven-black hair, which was cut in front just above her menacing crimson eyes. The shadow was now dressed in a white dress shirt, a black tie, white dress shoes, and a white silky scarf. Gloves covered the girl's hands, and on top of her raven-black hair, was a Russian fur hat.

"Do you appreciate this form, you naive little fool?" The shadow taunted.

Issei widened his eyes at the transformed shadow, who grinned back at him in a frightening manner.

"Shape and form have no meaning to me, little runt." The girl said in a smooth and seductive voice. "Any form I take, it means nothing. I can take and assume any form that I see fit."

As Issei's eyes began to grow wider, the girl's smirk widened ominously when she suddenly put a Tommy gun in Issei's face. Greatly amused at the look on Issei's face, the girl chuckled darkly, teasing the child further.

"So, child." The girl began as she pressed the gun barrel to Issei's head. "Might I ask you your name?"


	2. Chapter 2

**11 Years Later**

Two individuals in fencing clothing vigorously crossed sabers. One of the participants seemed to be a bit shorter than the other. In spite of that, the shorter one with the sword seemed to gaining an advantage. As soon as the individual was about to attack, the other participant easily dodged out of the way and attacked, causing the opponent to lose their grip on the sword.

Smiling widely, Seras Victoria stood up to announce.

"Victory is for Integra Hellsing!"

Immediately after Seras' announcement, the winner pulled off the mask, revealing Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, now in her mid-60's. Her blonde-white hair had become even whiter as time passed on.

"Looks like this win is mine, Issei."

The loser of the fencing practice took off the fencing mask, revealing a 17 year old Issei Hyoudou. Over time, his facial features had hardened, although there were still some traces of his mother's facial appearance. His hair had retained its usual style, and his body had become well-developed. He wasn't exactly the owner of a six-pack, but he still possessed a slight muscular stature.

Picking up his sword, Issei smiled at his grandmother.

"You still got it, grandma." Issei said as he sheathed his sword.

Integra smirked in amusement. "Would you have expected anything less?"

Before Issei could answer, a shadow suddenly passed through the walls of the Hellsing Mansion. The young man turned around to see a 14 year old girl dressed in a white suit, a white fur hat. The girl smirked sinisterly as she held up a Tommy gun.

Integra rose an eyebrow as she looked at her servant.

"Is it necessary for you to take this form, Count?"

Chuckling at Integra, the girl sent her crimson eyes over to Issei.

"Training your grandson is only child's play. There is also the fact that he is still a child."

Issei remained quiet as he locked eyes with the piercing eyes of the girl.

"Are you ready, _Hellsing_?" The girl asked.

"…Ready as I'll ever be, I'll suppose."

"Humph." The girl scoffed as she blew a piece of her hair. "Let's begin."

Issei sighed as he followed the girl out of the training room. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Integra looked to see Seras pouting a little.

"What is it?"

"…When Master and I first met," Seras began as she sighed. "I was always called 'Police Girl'. But right now, when training with Master, Issei is always called Hellsing."

"It's not something to whine over, Seras."

"… At least I don't whine over wrinkles."

"You take that back!" Integra said as she pulled out a shotgun at Seras.

"Wait! I didn't mean that!"

* * *

**Hellsing Dungeon**

"…This is my first time using a gun like this. Are you sure you can trust with me with this?"

"Please. As if you could ever hope to injure me."

"…"

"Come on Hellsing. Shoot me. I won't bite." The girl said as she chuckled maliciously.

"Our first interaction consisted of you trying to eat me. You're not fooling anyone." Issei stated blankly.

The sound of a bullet shooting towards Issei was a response from the girl.

Despite not having any super abilities, Issei was able to dodge most of the bullets. It was thanks to Integra's reminders that Issei remembered to wear a bullet-proof vest, as Integra knew her servant never held back in a fight. The fact Issei was related to Integra at all, was the reason why the latter's servant was 'taking it easy' on Issei.

Issei cursed lightly as a bullet nearly grazed him. It was thanks to this type of training that he was able to become nimble. Stumbling slightly, Issei went to reach for his gun, and pressed the trigger. Since the boy had no experience, he easily missed the girl.

"You'll have to better than that!" The girl shouted as she shot a seemingly unlimited amount of rounds.

'How many bullets are in that gun?!' Issei thought as he went to dodge the series of bullets.

Wanting to try again, Issei lifted up his gun, and pressed the trigger. He felt a bit of air escape his mouth when he successfully hit the girl through the head. Normally the sight of shooting anyone would have fazed Issei, but seeing as his opponent was known as a monster, and the fact that this monster tried to eat him, Issei remained focused on the battle.

The two fighters simultaneously shot bullets at the each other, each managing to hit the other. The girl's expression contorted with gleeful insanity as the bullets hit her, while Issei frowned as he felt one of the bullets graze him.

Issei went to press the trigger on his gun, before realizing that nothing was coming out.

'Damn! It's empty!'

Tossing the gun away, Issei went to dodge another flurry of bullets. The girl smiled widely as she watched Issei trying to dodge all of her attacks.

'For a human, he sure is improving. Very interesting.'

The reason the vampire wanted to train Issei was because she sensed a great presence within him. It wielded great power, far than what the vampire had ever sensed before. There was only one problem. It was greatly suppressed. But that increased the vampire's desire to experience that power of Issei. It just had to be unlocked.

Issei narrowed his eyes as he felt another bullet graze him.

'Damn! That actually got through the vest!'

"You're no match for my strength, Hellsing."

"Keh. Maybe I'm not. But that doesn't stop me from trying."

"Humph. A foolish glimmer of hope."

'Surely Integra has told him about what happened to me upon my return?'

As she fired another rounds of shots, the vampire smiled wider, her teeth threatening to split her face. Her form suddenly began to change, her body transforming into a feral dog composed of chaotic shadow matter. Surrounding the matter, was a series of eyes.

Issei widened his eyes at the sight and he took a step back.

'Really?! Out of all the forms, the vampire chooses that one?!'

Grinning widely, the vampire shot towards Issei in a burst of speed. Standing frozen in shock, Issei quickly snapped back to reality and dodged out of the way. Running off to another side of the dungeon, Issei tried to catch his breath.

'Damn it! I can't win. If I shoot, the vampire will just regenerate. I need an advantage. I can't use anything in this room.'

(Are you truly that adamant to win this battle?)

Issei widened his eyes further and looked all around him.

'Who said that?!'

**(Answer me, boy! Do you truly wish to defeat your opponent?)**

'Y-yes. I do.'

**(You'd do best to be grateful to me, boy. Now listen to my instructions.)**

The vampire in beastly form remained still, wondering why Issei was just standing there like a fool. Deciding to show Issei why letting your guard down was absolutely idiotic, the vampire went to attack the boy in a great burst of agility.

Sensing the vampire approaching, Issei widened his eyes and quickly up. The vampire grinned and went to devour Issei, before something strange happened.

Gritting his teeth, Issei let out a bellow as a pair of white Dragon wings jutted out from his back. Emitting out from the wings, was a bright flash of sapphire light.

The vampire's eyes widened, and then it grinned as it began to shape shift into a new form. A man with black hair and crimson eyes, dressed in a large red trench coat. With black shadow tendrils forming out of the man, he grinned wider.

"It seems that you have unlocked a new power, Issei Hellsing!"

Issei looked on in amazement, as he looked at the wings jutting out from behind him.

'What…is this?'

**(Use my power well, Issei Hellsing! Use the power of the Vanishing Dragon!)**


End file.
